


Love Potion #69

by Snurtlicious



Series: Love Potion #9 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but they were happy with the results so no harm no foul, i mean i guess they're sort of under the influence of the love potion, son they do the diddle, there is gentle man angst in the beginning but it is quickly resolved by dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting the love potion from Haru with no real instructions, Rin unwittingly gives it to Sousuke. It escalates into a steamy situation and the realization that maybe they're ready for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion #69

Haru had given me this weird pink bottle, but he didn’t really give me any instructions.

“Just give it to the one you like.” He’d said. He didn’t give any other details away besides that. I’d tried to smell it, but it was like gross fish and I couldn’t bring myself to drink it after that. I was just sitting on the bed examining it when Sousuke came in. He gave me a questioning look about the pink bottle, and I just handed it to him. I liked him well enough.

He gave it a hesitant look before flipping the lid off with his finger and tossing it back without another thought. He immediately coughed and tossed the bottle over onto the desk.

“If you’re thinking about becoming a barista, I’d shoot for something else.” He shook his head flopped down onto the bed next to me, not bothering to say hello or anything, just a complaint.

“I’m not really sure what the deal with it was. It was just something that Haru gave to me.” I shrugged and rested my elbow on his stomach. He grumbled a little bit, but didn’t try to make me move.

“You sure it wasn’t poisoned then?” I pushed my elbow down into his stomach. “Hey! I was just joking. No need to be so pushy.” He chuckled a little and I loosened up. He was so weird sometimes, but it was really easy to just spend time with him like this. I scooted back and laid with my feet hanging off the edge of the bed like him so we were just staring at the bed above us.

“Has your shoulder been feeling any better?” I wanted to say that I broke the silence, but it led to an even more awkward moment. He’d exhaled, and I knew I’d hit a nerve. Even after telling me about it, it was still a tough topic.

“Not really. I’ve been stretching it out every day, but it’s just not getting better.” His voice sounded cold, like he’d known it but it was hard to say. It stung me too. We’d swam together in school so many times that it hurt to know that unless something changed, our times left swimming were numbered. A pit of gross feeling grew in my stomach, but I knew telling them to Sousuke wouldn’t change anything. He’d burned himself out and that was it.

“I’m sorry.” I turned my head over to look in his eyes, but they were cloudy with something. Painkillers, maybe? “Are you feeling alright?” I placed my hand to his forehead and he did feel a little warm. “Dude, if you’re sick don’t get it on me.”

“I don’t think I’m sick, I just… haven’t felt like this in a while.” He exhaled loudly. He was acting weird suddenly. What was in that drink that Haru gave me?

“Haven’t felt like what?” He leaned up and crawled off the bed. Sousuke turned and looked at me with those lit eyes. I could see his Adam’s apple quiver a little and he tossed his body on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

“Like this.” He whispered in my ear, rubbing his knee into my crotch. What the hell was this all about?

“Sousuke, what the hell are you doing?” I suddenly realized that that look meant: it was lust. I recognized it from the mirror when I would try to rub one off in the bathroom on lonely days. I’d never seen it like this before, and I never expected this from him. Sousuke was always cool, calm, collected. To see him like this…

I tried to push his body off mine, but he was just larger than me. He kept whispering lewd things in my ear, but I almost shrieked when his tongue shot out to lick my lobe.

“Stop, that feels gross!” I could feel myself reddening and the heat radiating from Sousuke’s body was almost maddening.

“How about this then?” He pulled his face up and shoved his mouth into mine, a hard, passionate kiss. His tongue danced in my mouth and the residual drink tasted like rancid fish on my tongue. Somehow it was… making me feel hot, like someone had lit a fire and it just burned faster and fiercer with each passing moment. I felt my left arm wrap around his back and my right hand pushed his face into mine. I wanted more, more of him, more of us, more of this kissing, more than kissing.

“Sousuke,” I whispered as he pulled his face back to kiss down my neck. That only served to fan the flames, and I could feel my heart skipping in my chest as he nibbled on the skin where my throat and collarbone met. I still wanted more. My hands dipped down and reached under his shirt to feel his abs, pecs, muscles, heat, fire, flames, more.

The next thing I knew, both of our shirts had come off and Sousuke’s mouth was creating a trail of warm wetness down my chest. He teased both of my nipples and I could feel my erection throbbing in my pants. His lips brushed across the chest stubble that I hadn’t shaved off yet and I could feel him shudder. I didn’t know which one of us wanted this more, but I was ready to make the next move.

I undid my belt and popped the button on my jeans, sliding them down so that nothing remained between Sousuke and me. His hands wasted no time, reaching down to grope every part of me that I’d revealed to him. As soon as his hand wrapped around me, a loud moan rang throughout the room. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if Sousuke locked the door when he came in.

In the flames of my lust, I tugged at his pants, trying to get him to take them off. I shouldn’t be the only one exposed like this, not right now. I wanted to take all of him in, every inch. He slid his underwear off and then pressed our rods together. The slick, wet sounds it made just made me harder, but I still wanted more. More. _More._

“Sousuke, I want you inside me.” I growled at him. It was the only way my voice would come out: a husky, lustful tone. The next thing I knew, a fluid covered finger probed gently around my ass and then slid inside, while he just worked away on the front. He worked his fingers around inside me and I felt like I was ready to explode, and just before the wave I was riding reached its crest, his hands pulled out and off. I felt suddenly empty and alone, but the pleasure was causing my vision to distort.

I was fighting against the stars when he lined up behind me. I couldn’t stop the long moan that leaked out as he slowly pushed his way inside. I felt so full, so good. Once he couldn’t push in anymore, he leaned down and pressed our chests together. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck as he began moving. It was horrible and uncomfortable at first, but it felt so full, so good. The longer he went on the more he began to gauge my reaction and once he hit on the buzzer, he kept at it.

My breathing was erratic, and only made worse by the fact that he was gently sucking on my neck. The hickey I’d have tomorrow didn’t bother me in the least. All I cared about was the wave building again, slowly, steadily, faster and faster. I crashed into the flames when Sousuke’s body started jerking and I realized what was happening. The words coming from his lips were sick, lewd, and once I finally came, I shoved my mouth into his to shut him up.

“That’s enough.” I bit at his bottom lip. We stayed like that for a few moments afterwards, just lightly kissing, our chests pressed together, Sousuke still inside me.

I spotted the pink bottle on the desk across the room. “Give it to the one you like.” Haru had told me. I guess I understood what he meant now. Even after the glow of the lust faded and Sousuke and I were fully dressed, I found myself just leaning on his side, my hand in his. It didn’t seem weird to me at all. It actually felt like a natural conclusion to our friendship.

“Hey,” He said. I looked up into his eyes. “My shoulder feels a little better now.” He leaned his face forward.

“Yeah, I’m sure it does, you asshole.” I laughed him off, just because it was so him to say something silly like that. To try to cheer me up about something that was really… important to him.

“That felt good too.” He retorted. Oh god, did he really just say that? I could feel how red I was.

“Don’t say that again.” I looked over to see that his normally cool expression was actually replaced by a blushing grin, something that I hadn’t seen since we were younger.

“I was just kidding, you don’t have to be so pushy, remember?” He pressed his mouth into my cheek. He lingered on my skin for a moment too long. “Y’know, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. I’ve been thinking about you for a long time, Rin.”

As dumb as I was, “I never noticed, actually. I just thought you were being a good friend, but I never really minded you being that close to me.” I rubbed his leg with the palm of my hand. “Maybe I just needed a little kick to realize it.” I’d said before now that Sousuke was the only one that really got me, and now he’d gotten all of me.

“Maybe I should be pushy then, try this.” He got this really serious expression. “Rin, open your legs for me right now.” My expression fell and I just punched him in the side.

“I told you not to say that again!” I found myself laughing in spite of it all. He was a big fucking dweeb underneath his cool exterior and I loved it. I closed my face in on his and planted a gentle kiss on his mouth. I wanted more times like this.

I felt the fire in me grow a little.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the exciting bonus to my Love Potion #9 fic with Reigisa. 
> 
> Honestly, I just wanted to see if I could write smut. Idk how well it actually went though.


End file.
